To keep me from you
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: Eles não eram namorados. Tecnicamente não eram nem amigos. Mas Kiyoshi gosta de pensar que eram alguma coisa. Um quase talvez.


_E mais uma fic KiyoHana, estou aproveitando enquanto tenho ideias rs_

 _Basicamente isso é sobre o Hanamiya ser complicado._

 _Ou eu que gosto de complicar :'D_

 _Essa foi inspirada nas músicas Keep me from you – Morten e Shadow Preachers – Zella Day._

 _Enjoy!_

..::::..

 _you make we wanna love_

 _hate, cry, take, every part of you_

 _you make me wanna scream_

 _burn, touch, learn, every part of you_

Seria um eufemismo dizer que Kiyoshi ficou surpreso ao abrir a porta da sua casa às duas da manhã para dar de cara com Hanamiya Makoto encharcado por causa da chuva que continuava a cair, cheirando a álcool e com um olhar vazio no rosto pálido. _Mas que merda...?_ , foi seu primeiro pensamento enquanto o olhava de cima à baixo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa e confusão óbvias.

\- Não vai me deixar entrar? – o moreno perguntou depois um longo silêncio, sua voz era apenas um sussurro áspero, sua garganta arranhava e incomodava, mas foi o suficiente para o outro acordar do transe momentâneo

\- Ah, claro, desculpa – murmurou esfregando a nuca sem jeito com um sorriso e liberando o caminho. – Você deve estar congelando.

Makoto não respondeu o comentário, sim, estava frio, mas de longe isso o incomodava. Se apoiando a parede tirou os sapatos sem notar as sobrancelhas franzidas de Kiyoshi e os olhos castanhos fixos na mão que o mantinha equilibrado, os nós dos seus dedos estavam vermelhos e feridos, sua pele muito branca não os deixava passar desapercebido.

Sem se incomodar com atenção do outro descartou a jaqueta pesada e molhada ali mesmo no _genkan_ dando pouca importância se estava molhando tudo, não era ele quem iria limpar depois. E o castanho não se incomodou em repreendê-lo, estava mais preocupado em deixa-lo seco e aquecido e dar um jeito naqueles machucados. Kiyoshi tinha várias perguntas para fazer, mas se limitou a leva-lo até o banheiro para um banho quente, suas dúvidas podiam esperar.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? – se perguntou enquanto ligava a cafeteira. Não é segredo que não é o maior apreciador de café, mas precisa dele para se manter acordado nos piores dias, e Hanamiya não gosta de chá.

 _Hanamiya,_ pensou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e foi para o quarto separar roupas para ele, tinha a sensação incomoda de que algo estava errado, ele não costuma aparecer sem avisar e fazia duas semanas que não tinha qualquer notícia dele. Suas mensagens e ligações foram completamente ignoradas, quase acreditou que estava sendo evitado, mas descartou rápido essa ideia absurda, não era a primeira vez que acontecia e não seria a última. Era só mais um dos jogos do _Garoto Mau_ para mexer com sua cabeça. Ainda assim...

Respirando fundo olhou para a muda de roupa em suas mãos e balançou a cabeça antes de sair da quarto, já fazia um tempo razoável que o deixou no banheiro.

Sabe que não pode exigir nada, essa foi a regra estabelecida desde o começo. Eles não eram namorados. Tecnicamente não eram nem amigos. Mas Kiyoshi gostava de pensar que eram alguma coisa. Um quase talvez.

" _Vamos fazer assim, Kiyoshi. Sem traumas. Sem dramas. Sem dores."_

Essas palavras ainda o assombram durante as noites.

Sabe que não é um bom sinal se sentir assim por causa de Hanamiya, é só que... não podia evitar esse sentimento que continua a surgir quando se afastam, essa agonia e ansiedade que se espalha pelo peito. Hanamiya se tornou uma parte da sua vida, ele querendo ou não.

\- Hanamiya, já terminou? Preparei café e separei umas roupas para te emprestar. – falou esperando por uma resposta, que não teve. Suspirou. – Vou entrar. – avisou se demorando alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta.

E congelar.

Havia água por toda parte, roupas empapadas jogadas num canto e vapor, mas ele iria se preocupar com essas coisas mais tarde, agora só conseguia prestar atenção no moreno nu sob o chuveiro. Engoliu seco erguendo os olhos lentamente subindo pelo corpo esguio, Hanamiya estava com a cabeça erguida e os olhos fechados enquanto era atingido pelo jato morno, os cabelos molhados grudavam no seu pescoço longo e água escorria por sua pele clara, seu peito subia conforme a respiração. Mas fora a isso permanecia completamente inerte.

Não é educado olhar, mas Kiyoshi não podias desviar o olhar – e talvez não quisesse – ou afastar o pensamento de que era uma imagem de tirar o fôlego, poucas foram as vezes que viu Makoto tão tranquilo e quieto, alheio a sua volta. Ou assim ele pensou.

\- Até quando pretende ficar só olhando?

A voz dele, muito sobrea e nítida agora, o trouxe de volta a si novamente, piscou sentindo o rosto esquentar por ser pego olhando, mas não se abalou além disso, não era como se fosse a primeira vez que o vê nu. Recuperou a compostura limpando a garganta e entrou evitando a poça de água se formando em volta. – Desculpa.

\- Tão honesto como sempre. – Makoto zombou abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez desde que o castanho entrou, com movimentos languidos desligou o chuveiro e se virou para encará-lo de frente.

Não se sentia envergonhado ou acanhado com o olhar que Kiyoshi lhe dava, gostava da intensidade dele, era diferente de quando se enfrentavam numa quadra, tão mais cru, quente e cheio de um desejo puramente carnal que fazia sua pele arrepiar e uma excitação totalmente diferente se formar na sua virilha. Lambeu a água dos lábios e sorriu ao ver os olhos castanhos prestarem atenção na sua boca sem nem tentar disfarçar, podia se divertir por horas o provocando com essas pequenas coisas, mas não estava no humor para jogos naquela noite.

Deu um passo à frente saindo daquela pequena área do box aumentando a quantidade de água aos seus pés, afastou os cabelos do rosto e inclinou a cabeça para o lado o olhando com a expressão em branco. – Estou molhado – falou como uma reflexão tardia e estendeu os braços para ele. – Me seque, _Kiyoshi_.

Kiyoshi tragou saliva novamente, não é nem um pouco inteligente deixar Hanamiya perceber o poder que tem sobre os outros, ele vai brincar e se aproveitar até arrancar sua última gota sangue. Se fosse em qualquer outra situação apenas jogaria a toalha no rosto dele e o deixaria fazer isso por conta própria sabendo que é mais uma das suas piadas distorcidas, mas dessa vez não havia uma risada sarcástica acompanhando as palavras, apesar do sorriso ainda presente nos lábios finos não chegava aos olhos verdes, não tinham aquele brilho de satisfação e escárnio.

Conhece Hanamiya bem o suficiente para não se deixar enganar por suas encenações, e aquele sorriso era um dos mais falsos que já o viu dar. Era perturbador vê-lo, fazia algo em seu peito se contrair desagradavelmente. Makoto queria atenção, talvez por carência ou qualquer outro motivo, dessa vez Teppei estava disposto a dar o que ele pedia.

Respirando fundo limpou a garganta sentindo gotas de suor se formarem na testa franzida, se aproximou deixando as roupas limpas sobre a pia e o envolveu com a toalha extra que trazia junto. Silenciosamente começou a secá-lo com uma gentileza surpreendente para alguém com mãos tão grandes e ásperas do basquete, tocou-o com cuidado, secou suas costas, tronco, braços e pescoço, enxugou todas as partes que alcançou sem precisar se abaixar e forçar o joelho lesionado.

Isso não passou despercebido pelo moreno que o observava em silêncio sentindo o material macio da toalha lhe acariciando o corpo e o calor de Kiyoshi sob ela. Seus olhos atentos caíram sobre o joelho esquerdo, a perna tremia e olhando de cima a cicatriz da cirurgia parecia ainda mais desagradável. Dizem que feridas antigas voltam a doer quando o clima muda, Hanamiya se pergunta se é verdade e o quanto o castanho pode suportar. Ele quer tocá-la, percorrer os dedos pela marca e sentir novamente a sensação da pele danificada, mas se limitou a apenas olhar dessa vez.

Se voltou para o rosto sério, mas calmo dele, Kiyoshi não parecia se importar em fazer aquilo, Makoto se atrevia a dizer que ele até gosta de ser útil. Franziu as sobrancelhas, o _Coração de Ferro_ sempre está disposto a ajudar e cuidar dos outros, esse pensamento deixa um gosto amargo na sua língua. Quer cuspir isso, mas se força a engolir a saliva grossa que lhe enche a boca como um veneno.

Sem se mover o deixou envolver a mesma toalha em seus cabelos o observando com uma expressão plana, a diferença de altura não o deixava olha-lo nos olhos e isso o aborrece um pouco. Hanamiya não é alguém pequeno, ainda assim Kiyoshi parece tão grande com essas mãos que o tocam com um cuidado exagerado e braços que o envolvem com facilidade. Makoto não gosta de nada disso, especialmente desse sentimento desagradável que tem quando é tocado por ele.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas ergue os braços envolvendo-os no pescoço do outro e o puxa para baixo até esmagar seus lábios juntos num beijo desajeitado, surpreendendo-o. Não é gentil e nem suave como um beijo devia ser, usa os dentes para morder e a língua para força-lo a corresponder, seus dedos puxam os cabelos castanhos fazendo-o se inclinar mais e gemer de dor.

Sentindo as mãos dele em suas costas se ergue na ponta dos pés e deixa seu corpo cair sobre ele com a intenção de derrubá-lo, quer vê-lo se contorcer no chão novamente e ouvir seus gemidos. No entanto eles não caem, com bons reflexos Kiyoshi o agarra pela cintura e os firma no lugar enquanto deixa Hanamiya beijá-lo como quer.

Sente gosto de sangue, mas não sabe dizer se é por causa das mordidas ou de quando seus dentes bateram. Mas isso não importa agora, quando está lutando para beijá-lo de volta e evitar que escorreguem no piso molhado, sentindo o corpo colado no seu. O moreno parece irritado com algo que Kiyoshi não entende.

Exalando na boca dele tenta recuar com cuidado para uma área segura, mas é um pouco difícil quando Hanamiya solta todo o peso em suas mãos, precisa de muito esforço para chegar a porta. No corredor fora do banheiro ele o encosta na parede prendendo-o com seu corpo e escuta um gemido de aprovação, suas mãos ansiosas acariciam a pele quente e suave do banho e apertam a carne que lhe é oferecida. Os quadris de Makoto se movem contra o seu e Kiyoshi pode sentir a ereção se formando esfregando em seu estômago, as pernas tonificadas dele estremecem com o contato e as unhas curtas arranham sua camisa conforme o pressiona mais.

Podia se perder em todas aquelas sensações, no prazer de tê-lo tão entregue e no calor que ele emana, sentiu falta disso durante as últimas duas semanas sem vê-lo, mas não pode simplesmente ignorar todas as coisas que vinham acontecendo naquela noite. Ou todas as coisas que queria dizer. Relutante quebrou o beijo respirando fundo, segurou o rosto corado e ofegante dele o olhando com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

\- Quero que você me foda, Kiyoshi. – Makoto falou abraçando sua cintura, o puxando para mais perto e acariciando a pele sob as roupas.

\- Não – respondeu vendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas aborrecido, mas ignorou e com uma facilidade irritante afastou os braços que o prendiam, precisava de alguma distância daquele corpo tentador se queria ter aquela conversa. – Makoto, o que aconteceu?

\- Não me chame de _Makoto_ , não te dei liberdade pra isso.

Cerrando os dentes o castanho fechou os olhos por um instante, essa era uma das regras, sem nomes, é pessoal demais segundo o moreno. Ele não gosta disso e não se importaria de ouvi-lo o chamar de Teppei, mas parece importante para o outro que se irrita cada vez que comente esse pequeno _deslize_.

Respirando fundo tentou novamente. – Hanamiya, o que aconteceu?

\- Isso importa?

\- Importa se você aparece na minha porta naquele estado – falou com calma e paciência. – Suas mãos estão feridas, mas não parece ter brigado com alguém, o que houve?

Hanamiya não responde, fechou os olhos respirando fundo se apoiando a parede, por um instante Teppei achou que ele continuaria calado até deixa-lo cansado de esperar, mas Makoto não é alguém paciente e a sua falta de ação o irrita ainda mais que dizer coisas que não quer. Estalando a língua ele se afastou passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos, estava aborrecido.

\- Eu não devia ter vindo – murmurou parado no meio do corredor ainda de costas. – Vou embora, me empresta umas roupas.

\- Não.

\- Não? – se virou surpreso.

\- Não vou deixar você ir assim. – Kiyoshi balançou a cabeça se aproximando dele. – Se você deixar eu posso te ajudar a-

O moreno o cortou com uma risada alta e seca que o fez parar, seus ombros tremiam de um jeito desagradável, não parecia nada com a forma que ele zomba das pessoas e menos ainda com algo espontâneo. Era um riso forçado que soava como algo se quebrando. E talvez estivesse.

\- Você não pode me ajudar – cuspiu com raiva; tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina, sua voz saia entredentes, quase um sibilo. Não era uma visão bonita. – Não pode ajudar todos com seu sorriso e otimismo, Kiyoshi, essa é a verdade!

\- Makoto-

\- Já falei pra não me chamar assim! Não sou nada seu e você não significa nada pra mim, então pare de agir como se tivéssemos algo! Isso é só pelo sexo, nuca foi sobre-

\- Nunca foi apenas sexo pra mim. – confessou com o rosto erguido e sem constrangimento.

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago para Hanamiya, recuou alguns passos atordoado e respirou fundo, pela primeira vez não soube como responde-lo, surpreso demais com a confissão tão honesta de cara limpa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu e fechou sem saber como reagir aquelas palavras, ali estava Kiyoshi Teppei com essa expressão determinada confessando seus sentimentos para ele de todas as pessoas, o único responsável por ferrar seu joelho e tentar mais de uma vez fazê-lo miserável. Seria hilário se não fosse trágico, que tipo de reviravolta era essa?

Balançou a cabeça ainda atordoado, nunca iria entender o que se passa naquela cabeça estúpida, inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um sorriso quase piedoso. – É uma pena para você, mas se não consigo o que quero não tem motivo para continuar aqui. – falou se virando para voltar ao banheiro e pegar suas roupas.

Agora só queria sair dali, voltar para casa e esquecer que essa noite aconteceu. Esquecer Kiyoshi, sua frustração e as palavras de Imayoshi que ainda ecoavam na sua mente feito uma praga. Pela primeira vez na vida se arrependia de uma decisão sua, aquela que o levou a este exato momento, tomada há 6 meses por um surto de insanidade e necessidade. Não podia estar mais errado quando pensou que estava tudo bem em transar com Kiyoshi.

 _Ei, não é genial? Quem vai imaginar que duas pessoas que se odeiam tanto estão fodendo quando ninguém os vê?_ Agora parecia tão estúpido que poderia rir se não sentisse suas entranhas revirarem só de pensar nisso, era tarde demais para se dar conta de que Kiyoshi Teppei é perigoso demais para a sua sanidade.

\- Espera, Makoto.

Novamente seu nome. Cerrando os dentes deixou seu corpo reagir por contra própria, com um movimento brusco se virou e agarrou sua camiseta o empurrando contra a parede, seu punho cerrado se ergueu para acertá-lo, mas foi interceptado por uma dessas estúpidas mãos grandes dele. Kiyoshi não parecia surpreso enquanto o encarava com olhos estreitos e sobrancelhas franzidas respirando fundo para controlar sua raiva, ele mantinha aquele olhar resignado e sorriso complacente que lhe davam nos nervos.

\- Me deixa cuidar de você, Makoto. – ele pede. Abaixando as mãos unidas Teppei o faz relaxar os dedos, esfrega suavemente os nós feridos e os entrelaça com seus dando um pequeno aperto.

Kiyoshi não pode ver, mas sob a cortina de cabelos escuros Hanamiya observa esses pequenos movimentos e tenta lutar contra seus instintos gritando para se afastar. Sua outra mão chega até a nuca o sentindo estremecer, esfrega pequenos círculos tentando fazê-lo relaxar e com cuidado, sempre suavemente, o puxa para frente sem nenhuma queixa em troca.

O moreno suspira, seus ombros caem e ele pressiona a testa contra o peito sólido de Kiyoshi fecha os olhos; quase pode ver o que os dedos dele estão fazendo nos seus cabelos, a forma como os desliza entre os fios meio sem jeito tentando desembaraça-los sem causar dor.

" _Tem certeza que não está se deixando envolver pelo Coração de Ferro?"_

Ahh, aí estava a voz de Imayoshi novamente feito uma praga, zombando e repetindo algo que Makoto já sabe, ele não é idiota para não perceber, mas não significa que vai apenas aceitar as coisas como elas são. Ainda queria recuperar o controle da situação, fazer do seu jeito e deixar as coisas como estavam antes, quando tudo era mais simples, mas fácil de descartar o idiota quando se cansasse dele. Era isso o que queria quando pensou que era uma boa ideia aparecer na porta de Kiyoshi depois de duas semanas sem vê-lo. Quão ingênuo ele ainda podia ser?

Respirou fundo se enchendo com o cheiro do castanho e amaciante de roupa, queria rir, agora era quase reconfortante senti-los.

\- Você sempre atrapalha os meus planos – ele fala num tom silencioso, Kiyoshi só podia ouvir por estar muito perto. – Isso é tão frustrante.

\- Eu sei. – respondeu suavemente, agora deixando sua mão ir mais além e tocarem-no nas escápulas.

\- Eu odeio isso o que você está fazendo para mim.

Kiyoshi para os movimentos, hesitando se deve ou não apenas se afastar.

\- Não _isso_ , idiota.

Rindo suavemente ele volta a acariciar a pele quente, prestando atenção na sensação da pele se arrepiando.

\- Você é tão exasperante.

\- Eu sei. Sinto muito por isso.

\- Não, você não sente. – o tom é acusatório, mas sem intensidade de costume, sua voz ainda é apenas um sussurro.

\- Não, não realmente – diz beijando os cabelos negros. – Está tarde, vamos dormir, você parece precisar disso.

Hanamiya não responde e também não protesta quando o leva pela mão até o quarto. Ele está quieto agora, quase como se estivesse sob efeito de calmantes, parece sonolento e preguiçoso por isso não se incomoda em tentar convencê-lo a vestir algo. Se deita ao lado dele os envolvendo com cobertores quentes e o abraça protetoramente o puxando contra o peito.

Hanamiya não se afasta e Kiyoshi leva isso como um sinal de que está tudo bem em fazer isso dessa vez. Suspirando ele relaxa o corpo e tenta não pensar o quão bom se sente ter Makoto tão perto onde consegue tocá-lo e senti-lo só porque ele pode, nada sexual ou malicioso. Fechou os olhos, o desconforto e inquietação parecia mais fácil de gerir agora.

Quando Teppei acorda no dia seguinte o céu estava limpo, o outro lado do colchão estava vazio e não havia vestígios de Hanamiya em nenhuma parte. Se sentia como se tudo não passasse de um sonho que desaparece assim que acorda, mordendo o interior da boca agarrou seu celular, eles precisam conversar direito sobre tudo.

Hanamiya não atendeu nenhuma das suas 4 tentativas, mas o Coração de Ferro não ficou surpreso, apenas talvez decepcionado. Com um olhar perdido largou o celular e soltou o corpo de volta na cama, cobriu os olhos com os braços e suspirou sentindo-se cansado demais.

..::::..

 _Então, é isso!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado, é apenas um surto que tive e saiu essa fic. Pode estar confuso? Sim. A escrita pode deixar a desejar? Sim também. Infelizmente é o que tem pra hoje. E não era minha intenção terminar desse jeito, mas por que não fazer? Deixar o shipp sofrer as vezes faz parte e eu gosto, apesar de sofrer junto :'D_

 _Erros? Me avisem!_

 _~Kissus da Taimatsu~_


End file.
